


a brief saga of the green eyed monster in peter parker's life

by flying_snowmen



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, but michelle loves him, i'm horrible at rating so pls let me know if i should change it!!, like this is def smut lite but i'm just being safe!, non explicit description of sex, peter is a silly boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_snowmen/pseuds/flying_snowmen
Summary: Peter Parker thinks his girlfriend is, like, objectively the most awesome. It's just that everyone else also thinks so. And it's starting to become an issue for Peter.Or, a story in which Peter tries and fails to not be jealous of the non-platonic attention his girlfriend gets.





	a brief saga of the green eyed monster in peter parker's life

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr requested jealous peter! as someone too weak for angst, have fluffy, already-in-love-and-dating peter and mj!
> 
> again, let me know if you spot any errors! i was incredibly tired when i wrote/edited this!

_a short list of things Peter loves about his life:_

  1. being Spiderman, which he’s got on lock
  2. Aunt May, who hugs him when he’s sad and gives him good advice
  3. going to MIT, for which he’s paying basically nothing thanks to financial aid and scholarships
  4. knowing Tony Stark, who managed to convince Aunt May to let him live off campus after sophomore year and to let Tony pay for said apartment
  5. Ned, his best friend, who’s killing it at Columbia
  6. Michelle, who is, objectively, _really fucking awesome_ , and also in love with him



_a short list of things Peter doesn’t love about his life:_

  1. Michelle is irresistible to people other than Peter Parker
  2. Peter Parker gets jealous



**_a brief saga of the green eyed monster in peter parker’s life_ **

_chapter one_

Michelle spends the night at Peter’s apartment more often than not. The apartment is in Cambridge, so it’s close to her campus and it’s significantly less noisy that her floor in the dorm. Plus, it’s nice to spend that time together especially since they can’t take all the same classes if they aren’t at the same colleges. Frankly, Peter’s life off campus has significantly improved since Michelle started partaking in it. She keeps his apartment well stocked with tea, snacks, and deli cuts because Peter _always_ forgets to eat and he needs his protein.

So Peter isn’t too surprised when he comes home to find orchids on the kitchen counter. He thinks they look pretty and seem to match with the rest of the apartment. And if Michelle likes them, it’s more than alright with him. “Where’d you get the flowers?” He asks when Michelle comes out of the bathroom.

“Oh, those?” She runs her hands over the petals gently. “My old lab partner got them for me.” She beams. “She said they reminded her of me.”

“The flowers?” Peter questions, incredulous. Because, _really_? Flowers reminded her of Michelle? “Isn’t this the same lab partner from freshman year who declared her undying love for you at the end of your science requirement?”

“Yeah, but that was two years ago.” Michelle smiles down at the flowers before going to the stove to heat up some water in the kettle (also courtesy of Michelle). “Want some tea?”

Peter doesn’t say anything for a few moments, just looking at her with his eyebrows drawn together because _really_? Flowers don’t remind you of people!! Michelle scoffs, turning back to the tea. “You’re a loser.” But a few seconds later: “I’ll make you chamomile.”

_chapter two_

Peter doesn’t think about how great other people must find Michelle again until a few weeks later when he goes to surprise her after her last class of the day. He booked reservations at that fancy Greek place she’s been wanting to go to for the last month. (So, Tony may have helped. But Peter’s not too prideful to refuse help to woo his girlfriend.) He waits outside the door as everyone slowly filters out of the classroom. But Michelle doesn’t come out.

He peeks his head in the classroom and a more basal part of him rears its ugly head. Michelle is at the front of the classroom, laughing with that one TA he met at the beginning of the semester. _Mark_ had seemed a little too fond of Michelle, considering it had been one week into the class and she was his _student_. So Peter does something he will later claim that he would have done on any given day because Michelle is his girlfriend and the love of his life and he’s always happy to see her.

Yes, that’s _precisely_ the reason why he walks down to the front of the classroom, wraps his arm around Michelle’s waist, and kisses her before turning to Mark and extending his hand in greeting. “Hello, I’m MJ’s boyfriend, Peter.”

“I remember.” Mark smiles, small and brief. Peter keeps his arm around Michelle, who doesn’t seem to notice any tension between the two. Which is good. The last thing he wants is for his stupid jealousy to affect her in any way. He hates that it’s already affecting his actions because it’s such an old, archaic thing.

But: “I hate to break this up, but Michelle, I got us reservations at that Greek place you wanted to try.”

“Oh my goodness!” Michelle’s face lights up and she grabs his face, kissing him quickly on the mouth. “Have I ever told you that I’m in love with you?” Peter smiles, dopey and bashful. Because: _oh my goodness, she’s in love with me, oh my goodness, this is amazing,_ _oh my goodness_.

And then Mark says quickly, “I should really get going. Lots of papers to grade.” He emphasizes his point by lifting the large stack of papers in his arms. And Peter feels a bit badly now because Mark has a long day ahead of him and he and Michelle were really only laughing. Peter could have waited outside.

“It was really nice seeing you again, Mark.” Peter lets go of Michelle for a moment to shake Mark’s free hand. “Hope to see you around sometime.” And a part of him is totally lying out of his ass. But a part of him also knows Mark has helped Michelle a lot in this class and made the experience so much easier. So a part of him means it.

But then Mark is leaving the classroom and Michelle grabs his ass and bites his ear and Peter doesn’t really have the brain capacity for anything other than her at this moment.

_chapter three_

Peter does his best to avoid Harvard parties. Don’t get him wrong. He loves Michelle and he enjoys all the friends she’s made there. They all seem like really cool, really chill people. It’s just…well, whenever Peter goes to Harvard parties, someone inevitably makes him feel badly about not going to Harvard. As if he wasn’t intelligent enough to get in. And he wants to punch them in the face because he’s fucking smart and capable and he chose to go to MIT and MIT’s great and he loves the people there and he doesn’t need to be at a school that was founded in the seventeenth century to be happy. But it’s usually some asshole dudebro drunk off his ass, so he doesn’t take the swing.

That’s why Peter tries to stay close to Michelle whenever they do go to Harvard parties. Because she hangs out with her friends, who are all not asshole dudebros, and then Peter also gets to spend more time with Michelle, which he never complains about.

It’s just that…well…sometimes Michelle gets approached at parties. For various reasons by different people. He wants to laugh at the audacity of some people, who just come up to Michelle, as she’s standing right next to Peter, and start blatantly flirting with her and propositioning her. Those are funnier and even MJ laughs those ones off. But the ones she can’t laugh off are the people she knows, who Peter can recognize are totally head over heels for Michelle Jones. Because, really, who wouldn’t be?

So when, on a particular Saturday night when it’s a bit too chilly so they all drink more to warm up, one of Michelle’s classmates from comparative religion comes up to the pair and promptly ignores Peter to start having a conversation with Michelle, Peter decides it’s the perfect time to rest his arm around her waist. He’ll blame it on the need for warmth in this dingy basement. That’s why he pulls her a bit more snug against his side and leans his head over onto her shoulder. He looks at the guy’s (Damian’s?) shoes and just smiles, squeezing every so often on Michelle’s waist so that she’ll twitch and hitch her breath.

And if, when they’re sobering up and walking back to Peter’s apartment, arms pulling each other close, Peter can’t stop kissing her cheek and her neck and her lips. Well, he’ll say it’s because the snow fell in her hair so beautifully that he had to give her little lovings.

chapter four

Peter has been hearing about _Alicia_ for about six weeks now. And even though he’s never met her, he _knows_ he dislikes her. Which, may be a bit unfair to Alicia. But, in his defense, he’s had to hear about how amazing she is every single Friday for the last five weeks. He knows _all about_ the sexy philosophy grad student who leads Michelle’s discussions. How everyone’s basically in love with Alicia. How Alicia is so well spoken and eloquent and knowledgeable. How Alicia’s accent is really sexy. How Alicia dresses phenomenally even though she always looks like she’s operating on two hours of sleep. How Alicia pays so much attention to detail and questions them all on each word they use to explain something. Peter knows far too much about _Alicia_ for his liking.

When Michelle comes back from discussion on a Friday in late January telling Peter all about everything Alicia said today, Peter can’t take it. So he walks up to MJ and kisses her so that she’s quiet. But then Michelle’s hand goes to his ass and she’s pulling him closer and then Peter is stumbling backward and leading to two of them to ~~their~~ his bed. Clothes disappear and then Peter’s between her thighs for the next twenty minutes, eating her out like it’s his last meal, until she’s crying out _his_ name and pulling at _his_ hair. When she sighs and pulls him back up for a kiss, he doesn’t let any of that go and soon she’s scratching at his back until it’s raw and he fucks her a bit more passionately that he usually does. But after they’re done, MJ just chuckles a little and asks, incredulous and a bit breathy, “where the fuck did _that_ come from?”

Peter gives her a peck on the lips and says the first thing that comes to mind. “It’s the one week anniversary of the perfect score you got on your essay.”

She laughs, shoving at his shoulder. “God,  you’re such a loser, sometimes.”

“Didn’t seem like it just a while ago.” He smirks, and she pulls him into a kiss to get him to shut up for once.

chapter five

It all comes to a head when they’re shopping together at the Target near his apartment. They’re walking through the aisles, laughing about who knows what when Peter sees a guy shopping a ways away, staring at Michelle every couple of seconds. Something in Peter’s chest flutters and he puts his hand in the back pocket of her jeans. MJ gives him a funny look but doesn’t say anything because she probably thinks this is him being dorky because they watched _Stranger Things_ before they came here and this was totally an 80s fad.

But then Peter takes it too far when he notices the guy staring a bit too long for Peter to be comfortable and so he squeezes her ass a bit. And Michelle jumps and yelps, turning around quickly and looking at him in shock. Peter blushes ferociously and pulls his hand away like he’s been burned because he did _not_ just do that. He’s absolutely mortified and worried he’s screwed this up. But then MJ laughs and slides her hand into his back pocket, pinching his ass tightly and smirking.

Peter smiles, slipping his hand back into her pocket and then they’re walking like that through the store like bozos but they don’t care because it’s hilarious and they get to touch each other’s asses. When they get back home, Peter lifts MJ into the air and spins her around and she shrieks in laughter. They tickle each other and wrestle, but Peter manages to pin Michelle down on the floor, his arms trapping hers above her head. She lets out a quick breath and manages to ask, “why are you being so handsy today?” A smirk. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Peter pales and he releases her arm, leaning back slightly. They always try to be honest with each other, so he gulps and whispers out, “because I’m an animal who can’t control my jealous urges?”

MJ is silent for a few moments and Peter’s absolutely positive he’s screwed everything up and she’s going to tell him, rightfully so, how jealousy is archaic and about possession. But then she laughs and pulls him down to kiss him smack on the mouth. When he pulls back, a bit dazed, she smiles. “Good, I was worried I was the only one.” And… _what_? Peter’s jaw drops and Michelle grabs his jaw with her hands, moving it side to side. “We’re only human, you dork. Everyone gets jealous now and again.” She kisses him once more. “Let’s just promise to talk about it if it starts to become a problem, yeah?”

Peter nods quickly, a smile growing on his face along with his blush. And then he leans down, bites her ear, and whispers all the dirty things he’s going to do to her. Michelle just blushes and smacks his ass.

_a short list of things Peter will never stop loving_

  1. being with Michelle Jones, who is incredibly patient with him, which is good because he’s probably gonna marry this girl




End file.
